1. Field of the Invention
The present inventin relates to food serving tables, and more particularly to a table that provides for general food management, in that it holds food, provides protection of the food from insects and facilitates serving of the food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a very frequent experience to be out-of-doors commencing to enjoy a picnic or barbecue, only to shortly thereafter have flies, bees, ants or other annoying insects spoil the fun. Ordinarily, common picnic tables are used for the distribution and eating of food. While picnic tables serve their utilitarian role nicely, they offer essentially no protection for the food against insect intrusion. Alternatively, some picnicers utilize a picnic basket or an ice chest to contain their food. While these devices offer insect protection, they are frequently bulky, heavy and do not serve as a table for dispensing and eating of the food.
Consequently, what is needed in the art is a device which can protect food against insect contamination, while at the same time providing a table for providing easy food distribution and an eating surface.